leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Voice cast
This is a list of champion voice actors. Skins with complete voice-overs ( , , etc.) are listed to clarify that some voice-overs may not have been done by the same voice actor.League of Legends - Internet Movie Database Some voice actors have their names withheld (so they cannot be easily locked into contracts) while other credits are simply unknown. Aatrox OriginalLoading.jpg|'Ramon' Aatrox OriginalLoading old.jpg|Erik Ireland Ahri OriginalLoading.jpg|Laura Post Ahri StarGuardianLoading.jpg|Laura Post Akali OriginalLoading.jpg|Krizia Bajos Akali OriginalLoading old2.jpg|Laura Bailey Alistar OriginalLoading.jpg| Amumu OriginalLoading.jpg|Cristina Milizia Anivia OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Anivia BlackfrostLoading.jpg|Withheld Annie OriginalLoading.jpg|Cristina Milizia Ashe OriginalLoading.jpg|Melissa Hutchison Ashe PROJECTLoading.jpg|Melissa Hutchison Aurelion Sol OriginalLoading.jpg|Neil Kaplan Azir OriginalLoading.jpg|Travis Willingham Bard OriginalLoading.jpg|Artificially created by 'Utora' and Sebastien 'Chemicalseb' Najand Blitzcrank OriginalLoading.jpg|Duncan Watt Brand OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Brand ZombieLoading.jpg|Withheld Braum OriginalLoading.jpg|J. B. Blanc Caitlyn OriginalLoading.jpg|Kirsten Potter Caitlyn PulsefireLoading.jpg|Kirsten Potter Camille OriginalLoading.jpg|Emily O'Brien Cassiopeia OriginalLoading.jpg| Cho'Gath OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Cho'Gath BattlecastPrimeLoading.jpg|J. S. Gilbert Cho'Gath GentlemanLoading.jpg|Withheld Corki OriginalLoading.jpg|'Ralph' Darius OriginalLoading.jpg|Chuck Kourouklis Darius DunkmasterLoading.jpg|Chuck Kourouklis Darius God-KingLoading.jpg|Chuck Kourouklis Diana OriginalLoading.jpg| Dr. Mundo OriginalLoading.jpg|J. S. Gilbert Dr. Mundo CorporateMundoLoading.jpg|J. S. Gilbert Draven OriginalLoading.jpg|Erik Braa Draven PrimetimeLoading.jpg|Erik Braa Ekko OriginalLoading.jpg|Antony Del Rio Elise OriginalLoading.jpg| Evelynn OriginalLoading.jpg|Mara Junot Ezreal OriginalLoading.jpg|Daniel Amerman Ezreal OriginalLoading old.jpg|Kyle Hebert Ezreal PulsefireLoading.jpg|Daniel Amerman, Christine Brynn Khalil (PEARL) Fiddlesticks OriginalLoading.jpg|Micha Berman Fiora OriginalLoading.jpg| Fizz OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Galio OriginalLoading.jpg|Josh Petersdorf Galio OriginalLoading old3.jpg| Galio GatekeeperLoading.jpg|Josh Petersdorf Galio GatekeeperLoading old.jpg| Gangplank OriginalLoading.jpg|Matthew Mercer Gangplank OriginalLoading old2.jpg|Dennis Collins Johnson Gangplank CaptainLoading.jpg|Matthew Mercer Garen OriginalLoading.jpg| Garen God-KingLoading.jpg|Mick Lauer Gnar OriginalLoading.jpg|Dorothy Elias-Fahn (Mini Gnar), Lucien Dodge (Mega Gnar) Gragas OriginalLoading.jpg|J. S. Gilbert Graves OriginalLoading.jpg|Kyle Hebert Hecarim OriginalLoading.jpg| Heimerdinger OriginalLoading.jpg|Dennis Collins Johnson Heimerdinger DragonTrainerLoading.jpg|Withheld Illaoi OriginalLoading.jpg|Rolonda Watts Irelia OriginalLoading.jpg| Ivern OriginalLoading.jpg| Janna OriginalLoading.jpg| Janna ForecastLoading.jpg|Withheld Jarvan IV OriginalLoading.jpg|Kyle Hebert Jax OriginalLoading.jpg|Erik Braa Jayce OriginalLoading.jpg|Trevor Devall Jhin OriginalLoading.jpg|Quinton Flynn Jinx OriginalLoading.jpg|Sarah Anne Williams Jinx StarGuardianLoading.jpg|Sarah Anne Williams Kai'Sa OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Kalista OriginalLoading.jpg|Misty Lee Karma OriginalLoading.jpg|Rashida Clendening Karma TraditionalLoading.jpg|Danielle McRae Karthus OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Karthus OriginalLoading old.jpg| Kassadin OriginalLoading.jpg| Katarina OriginalLoading.jpg| Kayle OriginalLoading.jpg|Lisa Lindsley Kayle AetherWingLoading.jpg|Lisa Lindsley Kayn OriginalLoading.jpg|Robbie Daymond‏ (Kayn), Sam A. Mowry (Rhaast) Kayn OdysseyLoading.jpg|Robbie Daymond (Kayn), Sam A. Mowry (Rhaast) Kennen OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Kha'Zix OriginalLoading.jpg|Dameon Clarke Kindred OriginalLoading.jpg|Marcella Lentz-Pope (Lamb), Matthew Mercer (Wolf) Kled OriginalLoading.jpg| Kog'Maw OriginalLoading.jpg| LeBlanc OriginalLoading.jpg|Carrie Keranen Lee Sin OriginalLoading.jpg| Lee Sin GodFistLoading.jpg| Leona OriginalLoading.jpg| Leona SolarEclipseLoading.jpg| Leona LunarEclipseLoading.jpg| Lissandra OriginalLoading.jpg| Lucian OriginalLoading.jpg| Lucian HighNoonLoading.jpg|TJ Storm Lulu OriginalLoading.jpg|Faye Mata Lux OriginalLoading.jpg|Carrie Keranen Lux ElementalistLoading.jpg|Carrie Keranen Malphite OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Malzahar OriginalLoading.jpg| Maokai OriginalLoading.jpg|Jay Preston Maokai OriginalLoading old.jpg| Master Yi OriginalLoading.jpg|Micha Berman Master Yi PROJECTYiLoading.jpg|Greg Chun Miss Fortune OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Miss Fortune GunGoddessLoading.jpg|Withheld Mordekaiser OriginalLoading.jpg| Morgana OriginalLoading.jpg|Rebecca Schweitzer Nami OriginalLoading.jpg|Cassandra Lee Morris Nasus OriginalLoading.jpg| Nasus OriginalLoading old.jpg| Nasus InfernalLoading.jpg| Nautilus OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Neeko OriginalLoading.jpg|Flora Paulita Nidalee OriginalLoading.jpg|Kelly Fosdahl Burge Nocturne OriginalLoading.jpg|Jason Wishnov Nocturne EternumLoading.jpg|Withheld Nunu OriginalLoading.jpg|Lucas Jaye (Nunu), Withheld (Willump) Nunu OriginalLoading old2.jpg|Cristina Milizia (Nunu) Cristina Milizia, Brian Sommer (Willump) Nunu NunuBotLoading.jpg|Lucas Jaye (Nunu), Text-to-speech software (Willump) Nunu ZombieLoading.jpg|Withheld Olaf OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Olaf BrolafLoading.jpg|Logan 'Lomar' Margulies Orianna OriginalLoading.jpg|Heather Pennington Ornn OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Pantheon OriginalLoading.jpg|Gavin Hammon Poppy OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Pyke OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Quinn OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Rammus OriginalLoading.jpg|Duncan Watt Rakan OriginalLoading.jpg|Ronan Summers Rek'Sai OriginalLoading.jpg|Artificial Renekton OriginalLoading.jpg| Rengar OriginalLoading.jpg|Jason Simpson Riven OriginalLoading.jpg|Cristina Valenzuela Riven DawnbringerLoading.jpg|Cristina Valenzuela Rumble OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Rumble SuperGalaxyLoading.jpg|Withheld Ryze OriginalLoading.jpg|Sean Schemmel Ryze OriginalLoading old2.jpg| Sejuani OriginalLoading.jpg|Nicki Burke Sejuani TraditionalLoading.jpg|Withheld Shaco OriginalLoading.jpg| Shen OriginalLoading.jpg|Keith Silverstein Shyvana OriginalLoading.jpg| Singed OriginalLoading.jpg|Dameon Clarke Sion OriginalLoading.jpg| Sion OriginalLoading old.jpg|J. S. Gilbert Sion MechaZeroLoading.jpg| Sivir OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Sivir OriginalLoading old3.jpg|Rebecca Schweitzer Skarner OriginalLoading.jpg| Skarner BattlecastAlphaLoading.jpg|Withheld Sona OriginalLoading.jpg| Sona DJLoading.jpg| Soraka OriginalLoading.jpg|Lisa Lindsley Swain OriginalLoading.jpg|James Faulkner Syndra OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Tahm Kench OriginalLoading.jpg|Pat Duke Taliyah OriginalLoading.jpg| Talon OriginalLoading.jpg| Taric OriginalLoading.jpg|Yuri Lowenthal Taric OriginalLoading old2.jpg|Dennis Collins Johnson Teemo OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Teemo OmegaSquadLoading.jpg|Withheld Thresh OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Thresh DarkStarLoading.jpg|Withheld Tristana OriginalLoading.jpg|Elspeth Eastman Tristana DragonTrainerLoading.jpg|Elspeth Eastman Trundle OriginalLoading.jpg|Joshua Tomar Trundle TraditionalLoading.jpg|Withheld Tryndamere OriginalLoading.jpg|Brian Sommer Tryndamere DemonbladeLoading.jpg|Brian Sommer Twisted Fate OriginalLoading.jpg|Owen Thomas Twitch OriginalLoading.jpg|Doug Boyd Udyr OriginalLoading.jpg|J. S. Gilbert Udyr SpiritGuardLoading.jpg|J. S. Gilbert Urgot OriginalLoading.jpg|Paul M. Guyet Varus OriginalLoading.jpg|Gavin Hammon Vayne OriginalLoading.jpg| Vayne PROJECTLoading.jpg|Withheld Veigar OriginalLoading.jpg|Bob Beal Veigar FinalBossLoading.jpg| Vel'Koz OriginalLoading.jpg|Erik Braa Vi OriginalLoading.jpg|Cia Court Viktor OriginalLoading.jpg|Owen Thomas Vladimir OriginalLoading.jpg| Vladimir BloodLordLoading.jpg|Gavin Hammon Volibear OriginalLoading.jpg| Warwick OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Warwick OriginalLoading old2.jpg|Brian Sommer Wukong OriginalLoading.jpg| Xayah OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Xerath OriginalLoading.jpg| Xin Zhao OriginalLoading.jpg| Yasuo OriginalLoading.jpg|Liam O'Brien Yasuo NightbringerLoading.jpg|Liam O'Brien Yorick OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Zac OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Zed OriginalLoading.jpg|Donny James Lucas Ziggs OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Zilean OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Zoe OriginalLoading.jpg| Zyra OriginalLoading.jpg| pl:Polska wersja dubbingu Category:League of Legends Category:Champion audio